


To The Stars With You

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: Aesthetics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Other, also Yama doesn't really have any reproductive organs, because he is a part of space, freckles shaped as small stars, oikawa is smitten af, space nerd!Oikawa, yamaguchi is a humanoid part of space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yamaguchi would be referred to with ne/nir. As an agender person I prefer they but when it comes to narration I have discovered they/them gets too confusing so I searched for a gender neutral pronouns list and decided to run with ne/nir because it shares the first two letters with the word Nebula which fit the whole space theme</p>
    </blockquote>





	To The Stars With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi would be referred to with ne/nir. As an agender person I prefer they but when it comes to narration I have discovered they/them gets too confusing so I searched for a gender neutral pronouns list and decided to run with ne/nir because it shares the first two letters with the word Nebula which fit the whole space theme

Oikawa Tooru had always been a strange strange boy. It had been endearing when he was still a child - a child with an alien-themed bedroom and alien-themed backpack and alien-themed everything, even underwear. Now, when he was 'all grown-up', he was called everything from weird to downright creepy. He learned to deal with it. He just hid in his alien-themed room with all of the glow-in-the-dark stars he had covered the ceiling and walls with and with his pretty-coloured lava lamp and snuggled under his black covers which he had covered with all sorts of colorful glitter to make them all 'space-like'. His room was the only place in his enormous almost-always-empty house where he felt at home. His parents were gone most of the time only sending him money at the start of each month.

Through windows on his ceiling he could see the night sky littered with stars he saw a shooting star. Oikawa smiled bitterly to himself. Shooting stars made wishes come true didn't they? There was only one thing he wanted.

'I wish somebody would accept me and love me for who I am' he thought to himself as his eyes drifted close and sleep claimed him.

Oikawa woke up to something incredibly cold pressing into him. His eyes fluttered opened and he let out a screm, which was very manly thank-you-very-much. He jumped out of bed immediately his eyes transfixed on the person currently lying in his bed. Oikawa took in their dark hair which looked like it was sprinkled with stardust and emitted a soft green light. The body in front of him was covered in what looked like star-shaped freckles which, Oikawa noted with fascination, were in the exact same position as they were in the sky and thusly formed all sorts of constellations. Basically the body in front of him was like a mini starmap. Oikawa could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Unfortunately, thanks to Oikawa's very manly scream the body started to stir and Oikawa found himself staring in a star-freckled face and eyes that seemed like shards of the nightsky. The sclera, iris and pupil were all black with tiny constellations scattered all over them. Oikawa noted with fascination that no constellation appeared more than once on any part of the person's body.

The beautiful stranger slowly sit up and stood up in front of Oikawa. Nothing gave away whether the person was male or female; they had neither primary nor secondary sexual characteristics. The stranger opened his mouth but no sound came out; no human sound that is. The stranger seemed to be trying to speak to Oikawa but the only thing that could be heard was a strange somewhat chiming sound unlike anything he had hear before. Oikawa found himself thinking that if glowing stars produced noise that this would be the exact sound they would produce. He couldn't understand what this strange beautiful creature was saying. Oikawa tried to use sign language but one look at the creature's confused expression made it clear that even that didn't work. He sighed. Of course, he wouldn't be able to communicate with this amazing beautiful creature. The person took a few steps towards Oikawa and placed a kiss on his forehead. A sharp pain engulfed the boy's body as his whole body felt like he were in a vacuum.

The pain stopped and the creature smiled at Oikawa once more.

"Who are you?" Oikawa heard himself mumble. He started in shock as a quiet yet clear voice resonated in his head. 'I am a space shard and I am here because you wished for a companion.'

Days with the space shard seemed to not bow before the passage of time. It seemed to exist into a whole other demention. The space shard had told Oikawa to call nem Yamaguchi. The idea for the ne pronoun had been Oikawa's. He had shortened it from the word 'nebula' and Yamaguchi said ne was completely fine with it. Ne didn't get gender at all. Oikawa had shared stories of his childhood. How he mostly grew up in isolation because his parents were always working and other kids had always found him either weird or annoying. There had been one boy that he had bonded with because the other was as obsessed with dinosaurs as much as Oikawa was obsessed with space but they had soon drifted apart and Oikawa was along once more. Yamaguchi had told him what Earth looked like from space and described what life as a non-humanoid entity was like. He had learned that ne didn't have a corporeal body as a space shard and that nir body was a temporary construnct that was meant to bring comfort to Oikawa in the form of a 'person' he could connect with.

One day Oikawa asked a strange question.

"Is there a way for me to become like you?"

The question was weird, desperate; he knew that yet he couldn't help himself. Human life was unfulfiling and lonely. In space he would at least have Yamaguchi, maybe even aliens. Space would never mock him or scoff at him or be disappointed with him. He would be free from all that. Yamaguchi smiled.

"There is." Hundreds of images flooded Oikawa's mind - the answer to his curiosity.

That night, under the starlit sky Yamaguchi and Oikawa connected their souls through having sex. Yamaguchi's temporary body was cold and scortching at the same time. Touching it was the same as submerging your whole body into bleach. It was a cold embrace, it felt like he was covered with stardust and would wither away any second now, scattering in the wind. The strange noise from Yamaguchi's throat returned. That combined with the feeling of being completely envelopped in Yamaguchi's body made him feel strange. It felt like a metamorphosis. As Oikawa reached his orgasm both light and darkness engulfed him and cold and hot waves washed over him. He felt himself getting lighter somehow. He felt relieved. He felt free.

When morning came, all that was left on the bed was a large amount of stardust.


End file.
